icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1993–94 New York Rangers season
This marked the last season in which the Rangers (and all other MSG properties) were owned by Paramount Communications (formerly Gulf+Western), which was sold near the end of the season to Viacom, which in turn sold them to ITT Corporation and Cablevision. A couple of years later, ITT would sell their share to Cablevision, who still owns the Rangers today. Regular season The 1993–94 season was a magical one for Rangers fans, as Coach Mike Keenan led the Rangers to their first Stanley Cup championship in 54 years. Two years prior, they picked up center Mark Messier, who was an integral part of the Edmonton Oilers' Cup-winning teams. Adam Graves, who also defected from the Oilers, joined the Rangers as well. Other ex-Oilers on the Blueshirts included trade deadline acquisitions Craig MacTavish and Glenn Anderson. Brian Leetch and Sergei Zubov were a solid 1–2 punch on defence. In fact, Zubov led the team in scoring that season with 89 points, and continued to be an all-star defenceman throughout his career. Graves would set a team record with 52 goals, breaking the old record of 50 held by Vic Hadfield. This record would later be broken by Jaromir Jagr on April 8, 2006, against the Boston Bruins. New York was not shut out in any of their 84 regular-season games. Season standings ;Detailed records Scoring leaders Schedule and results Pre season Regular season Playoffs Player stats Forwards Note: GP= Games played; G= Goals; A= Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties In Minutes Defencemen Note: GP= Games played; G= Goals; A= Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties In Minutes Goaltending Note: GP= Games played; W= Wins; L= Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals Against Average Transactions *June 25, 1993 – Doug Lidster was traded by the Vancouver Canucks to the New York Rangers in exchange for John Vanbiesbrouck. *November 2, 1993: Nick Kypreos traded from Hartford Whalers with Barry Richter, Steve Larmer and round 6 pick in the 1994 NHL Entry Draft (Yuri Litvinov) to New York Rangers for Darren Turcotte and James Patrick. *March 21, 1994: **Phil Bourque traded from NY Rangers to Ottawa for future considerations. **Tony Amonte and the rights to Matt Oates traded from NY Rangers to Chicago for Stephane Matteau and Brian Noonan. **Peter Andersson traded from NY Rangers to Florida for future considerations. **Mike Gartner traded from NY Rangers to Toronto for Glenn Anderson, the rights to Scott Malone and Toronto's 4th round pick in 1994 Entry Draft.NHL trade deadline: Deals since 1980 | Habs Inside/Out **Craig MacTavish traded from Edmonton to NY Rangers for Todd Marchant. New York Rangers 1994 Stanley Cup champions Playoffs Stanley Cup Finals During the finals, Coach Mike Keenan made history by becoming the first head coach in a Game 7 Stanley Cup Finals on two different teams, having been with the Philadelphia Flyers in 1987 when they lost to the Oilers. Mike Babcock would join him in that distinction in 2009 while with the Detroit Red WingsBabcock was coach of the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim when they lost to the New Jersey Devils in 2003. With the Rangers winning Game 7, Keenan avoided becoming the first coach in NHL history to lose a Game 7 Stanley Cup Finals on two different teams, but this unfortunate fate would meet Babcock in 2009 when the Red Wings lost to Sidney Crosby and the Pittsburgh Penguins. Awards and records * Brian Leetch, Conn Smythe Trophy * Most wins by goaltender, season - Mike Richter (1993–94) - 42 * Mike Richter, MVP of NHL All-Star Game Offseason Draft picks Media Cable TV *-Some games we're broadcast on MSG II because of broadcast conflict with the New York Yankees of (MLB) and New York Knicks of the (NBA). Radio *-Some games we're broadcast on WEVD–AM 1050 and WXRK–FM 92.3 because of broadcast conflict with the New York Mets of (MLB), New York Knicks of the (NBA) and the New York Jets of the (NFL). References * Rangers on Hockey Database Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:New York Rangers seasons Category:1993 in hockey Category:1994 in hockey|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}